crystal_jewelsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kouchu Misako
Kouchu Misako (コウチュ) Voiced in Japanese by: '''Rebi Ushaki (1992-1996), Aka Noashaka (1996-2000), Shonen Noko (2000-2004), Oro Nota (2004-2007), Gorudon Rokui (2007-2017), Satoshi Yatamono (2017-present), Rica Gatomisa (Movie 28- present) '''Voiced in English by: '''Kate Ukona (season 1-4), Shauna Jones (season 5-9), Lily Jameson (season 9-12), Emma George (season 13), John Silver (season 14-16), Dan Natajin (season 17-19), Max Bayman (season 20-26), Steven Gray (season 26-present) '''Voiced in Latin American Spanish by: '''Curculio Lupinus '''Voiced in European French by: '''Loïc Regnard (season 1-16), Léopold Dupuis (season 17-present)' '''Voiced in Brazilian Portuguese by: '''Diegon Reigo '''Debut:' Crystal Jewels Go! (November 13, 1992) Look out here, world! I am young and ready to become the Crystal Brawler I'll be! Today's the day I'm looking forward for all of your challenges, and face them all! Look out people, and look out Crystal Monsters, because I'll become a Master Champion of the League! ~ Kouchu Misako, the first episode. Kouchu Misako, of course, the hero of the whole series. As we see him grow up trying to become the Master Champion of the League, he became our hero of our childhood. He left Justpip Town at the age of 9, and went out on the adventure which none other 9-year-olds could handle (because he's brave). Leaving his family to become Master Champion, Kouchu also met Shauna Genga, whose CD was stolen by Kouchu, and Sakuro, whom Kouchu've met in their childhood while hunting the Crystal Monster, and things goes awry. Not only Kouchu's planning to become Master Champion, but he's also planning to be the strongest in the world, and protecting everyone. While on his journey, the journey doesn't make sense without the bad guys. The Furious Five members, Julia the leader, Kathern, Genuan, Hiyon and Katie, her crew, and along with the notorious Marukas, who hypnotized Kouchu's childhood bully Marcy Kimensho in the 14th season, making her the antagonist of the story. Kouchu and his friends are working on protecting the Crystal Balls from the bad guys' hands before they are sent to Hunter Grai to release Devil J to destroy the world. Kouchu's also friends with Emma Gorajin (Season 9), who later joined him, Noah and Sarah Kimesha (Season 13), who joined him too, Steven Jakoshu (Season 17), who joined him as well, and Akura, Alan, and Mahuna would join him by Season 25-26, but temporarily. Kouchu also went through his lovelife: His love for Danelle lasted until the end of Season 12, love for Iriah lasts for the few episodes of 15, Bella lasts until 24, and Kouchu is with Ichigo, while she's traveling with him. Kouchu's other friends is Elliott Mitoa, his childhood best friends who Kouchu met at the arcade when they were 6 years old, and the "love prey" of Elliott, with his Coming Out Story and Sidekick Boy, Bob, Crystal Dude, the police trio, and Arthur, Elizabeth, and Garcia, also the agent trios, and is friends with Dustin Withness, accidental driving test taker, and Shari, the lab geek. He is best friends with Marc, Iccryst's assistant who helps protect the Crystal Universe. Kouchu is also best friends with Iccryst and wishes to become "Master Champion". Examples includes: *Accidental Hand Hold: Kouchu and Bella accidentally holded hands in Feelings to Bella ''while they are picking up the Crystal Balls. This could lead to them, blushing. *Accusation **In Quicker and the Bitter,''' '''the food was gone while the brawlers were asleep, and then, Kouchu was accused of eating the last food while he blamed the other brawlers himself. **In the episode, ''A Panicing Terror, ''when the Crystal Health Doctor went down, the police came, and blamed Kouchu for murder. Kouchu was accused of killing the Crystal Health Doctor **In ''Beginnings of the Ancient, Kouchu and his friends were accused of entering the king's property. **In Screams At the Titans, the trial titans accused Kouchu and his friends of stealing their property. **In Needing Help, Kouchu and the brawlers were accused of giving bad ideas for the boy to live as the Crystal Brawler, which gets Crystal Brawlers banned from Dandfordon. **In Return to the Shogumon World, Part 1, ''Kouchu and his friends, although it is just a virtual simulation, were accused of destroying the Crystal World by a mafia. *Animal Savers : Kouchu Misako (''Crystal Jewels) *Apologies, Forgiveness and Reconcilements **At the end of the episode, Mystic in the Hand, ''Kouchu apologizes to everyone for breaking the Mine Hand. They all forgave him and things are set to normal. **Steven forgives Kouchu about the Z-Balls, and Plantmore forgives Kouchu for using her as scapegoat for the Marukas when their power cords are stolen. **In ''Goodbye, Roaracryst, Part 2, ''Kouchu and Roaracryst reconcile after saving Kouchu's life when he is surrounded by the Galaxy's Crystal Monsters. *Archenemy: Marcy Kimensho, The Furious Five (Julia, Kathern, Genuan, Hiyon, Katie),Hunter Grai, Devil J, Marukas, the Cheetah Girls, Z, and Red Kouchu to Kouchu Misako *Beauty is Found Within : Danelle and Kouchu cares about each other because they give each other respect and they are both protectful. Same goes to Ichigo Musaki, and Kouchu's other girls. *Being Bullied **Kouchu being bullied by Marcy Kimensho for the remainer of the series. **In ''I Can't Believe It's Butler, ''even though it's not a trope, Kouchu mistakens the boy as a bully when he said he'll "beat him up". **In ''The Mighty Megacryst, ''Kouchu is bullied by Bulny when she compares her Megacryst to Kouchu's Roaracryst. **In the following episode, Kouchu is made fun of by Tyman and seems to be more evil towards him. **In ''The Tough Tyson and To Train a Spider, ''Tyson is one of Kouchu's bullies even though he is the medal holder himself. He bullies Kouchu because of his brawler skills. **Kouchu and his friends are trash-talked around Jay in the episode, ''Hilarious Haters. *Being in Love: Kouchu have feelings for female characters in the Crystal Jewels anime, such as a sweet, dark-hair girl Danelle Mysena, a heart-making purple hair Iriah Huseo, A kind-hearted red hair Bella Kuseka, and currently a sweet-hearted Ichigo Musaki. Kouchu share his love to each of these female characters over the series, including Ichigo. **Kouchu fell in love with Danelle until the end of the Advanced Adventure saga **Kouchu had a short-term relationship with Iriah around the 15th season of No Quitting!! **Around Super! of Life!, Kouchu fell in love with Bella **In Garnet and Turquoise, Kouchu and Ichigo fell for each other. **Elliott fell in love with Kouchu formerly, but it wasn't reciprocated since Kouchu's already with Ichigo, and Elliott fell for someone else. *Being Interrogated: **Kouchu was captured by the Furious Five and he was interrogated until the Crystal Monsters saved him. The Furious Fives try to make him do so by tying him to the missile to Hunter Grai'e lair, and Roaracryst have saved him from the missile. and he and Roaracryst ties them in their lair. **In Exciting Country, ''he and Emma Gorajin were captured by the Galaxy Five and interrogated them for the Crystal Balls. When the interrogating continues, Roaracryst and the other Crystal Monsters saved Kouchu and Emma. *Believing In Themselves: That's what Kouchu've always done since day one. He does it most often, and when the hero falls, he gets back up. Once this phrase come in handy, "Try, and try again", Kouchu is lucky he'll need it to cheer him up. Kouchu remember the phrase in the league once he lost to Marcy, but when the league ends, Kouchu learns the trials and was glad for what he had done said by Roaracryst. **"Look, when the hero falls down, he's always strong enough to get back up! The good guys never fails!"'' ~ Kouchu Misako, when Shauna and Sakuro worries that they won't make it back to their own universe. *Berserk Button: Kouchu won't let anyone steal his dreams of becoming a Master Champion. Even if you stole his dreams, he'll kick your ass. *Berserk Mode:Kouchu and Rottobigin does this in the IXL world episodes against the IXL warriors when their Crystal Monsters are being attacked. *Betrayals:Kouchu have been betrayed by Hunter Grai for giving him the Crystal Balls in the Original Series. He has been also betrayed by the Marukas and Marcy for the Crystal Balls, too, several times throughout the series. *Beware the Nice Ones: Kouchu is a kind-hearted person in the series, but whenever his friends and Crystal Monsters get threatened, Kouchu gets very serious and he and Roaracryst kicks butt. *Breaking up Fights and Arguments **Kouchu broke up the fight between Sidekick Boy and Steven in What Isn't a Brawler. **In The Crying of the Gift, ''Kouchu also broke up a fight between Shauna and Sakuro when he realized that the money is missing. **In ''You Stole My Fame!, ''Kouchu and Shauna broke up a fight between Emma and Sarah. *Breakups: Kouchu broke up with Danelle when they decided to go to different directions. **Later, Iriah and Kouchu broke up for the same reason, and decided to part ways as well. **Later, Bella and Kouchu broke up because Bella decided to reach her dreams as a singer, while Kouchu gets his own dream. *Big "NO!": In ''I Am a Monster!, ''Kouchu lets out the big no when he is forced to become the Furious Five member, only for Dragiono to appear. *Calming Down Someone **In ''The Potrait Roaracryst, ''Kouchu calms down Roaracryst after he got angry at his masterpiece getting destroyed, even though he doesn't want Roaracryst to torture everyone that has done a mess on it. **In ''The Mean Selfness, Kouchu and Sakuro calms down Shauna when she has a emotion disorder. *Cheek Kissing: In Happly Wide, ''Danelle gave Kouchu a kiss on a cheek to thank him for the wonderful dance at the junior prom. *Child Savers: Kouchu Misako (''Crystal Jewels) *Childhood Friends Romance: Kouchu and Ichigo know each other as young children and seperated until several years later. *Comforting Friends and Family: **After losing the World Tournament, Roaracryst comforts Kouchu with Shauna and Sakuro. **In one of the banned episodes, The Dancer's Life, Kouchu comforts his best friend Elliott from his abusive homophobic parents. *Concerns turned Support: Even though Kouchu haven't became a Master Champion yet, he feels like sometimes he's falling behind. However, with support of friends and family, they were able to give Kouchu advices and the mistakes he've made. *Dealing with Bullies: Kouchu deals with Marcy. Several times, of course. *Dealing with Tyrants:Kouchu (and/or his friends) stands up to the Marukas most of all and ridding the Crystal World with Devil J of their tyranny *Disciplinary Grabs: Shauna does this to Kouchu and Sakuro sometimes when she gets annoyed by him. *Discovering Their Powers **In the episode, Flames of Legacy, ''Kouchu temporarily gained superpowers when he recieved the Incide Medal. However, they've wore off during the fight with Garem. **Later, he discovered that Rottobigin's powers are connected to him every time he's available to use them, even though Rottobigin and Kouchu shares the pain. *Disguised Heroes **In the episode, ''Getting Away Justice, ''Kouchu disguised as a little girl in order to get the medal at the Spliteree Cup. However, his true identity was revealed at the end. **In the episode, ''Will the Real Shari Stand Up?, ''Kouchu disguised as Shari to fool the Furious Five, so he could kick their butt and send them away. *Dressing as the Enemy: In the episode, ''The Deal is A Deal, Kouchu, with the other brawlers, disguised as a member of the Plazma Five. They've spent at least 8-19 episodes hiding their identities from the Plazma Five. *Exposing Evil Plans and Evidence: In Rickson Returns Ruder, ''Kouchu confesses that Rickson framed him in order to get the orbs. *Face Palms: Kouchu does this sometimes when he loses a battle, especially at the Crystal Jewels League Tournament. *Face to Face **Kouchu vs. Marcy **Kouchu vs. Red Kouchu **Kouchu vs. Dark Kouchu **Kouchu vs. Hunter Grai **Kouchu vs. Devil J *Fainting and Passing Out **In the episode, ''In the Hot Sky, Without Water!, ''Kouchu, Shauna, and Sakuro passes out due to lack of food. **In the later episodes, Kouchu faints on a regular basis when Rottobigin's down. *Falling in love with a Superhero: Elliott falls for Kouchu after saving him from poison. *Fighting for Family : In the movie, ''Crystal Jewels 4: The Silver Power ''(1996), Kouchu fights Hunter Grai to save his family from hostage. *Flowers of Romance: Elliott gave a flower to Kouchu either because he's a closest friend or he has a crush on him. *Frameups: Kouchu's been framed several times. **In ''Friends and Traitors, ''he and his friends were cloned into their Android Counterparts. **In ''The Mirror Room, Kouchu and his friends were framed by the Plazma Five member and must stop them before it's too late. *Freeing the Hostages: Throughout the regular basis, when the Crystal Monsters are captured, Kouchu and Roaracryst rescues them. *Freeing the Possessed **In Crystal Jewels Three Powers ''(1995), The Crystal Monsters behind this were the orbit aliens. The possessed Crystal Monsters came to the planet, too to get rid of the Crystal Monsters to do Devil J's errands to wreak the Crystal World. Kouchu and his friends breaks the cold water to snap the controlled Crystal Monsters out of evil possession **In ''Crystal Jewels Paerc ''(2008), Kouchu freed Paerc out of evil possession by sacrificing himself. When Parcc makes its next move, Roaracryst transforms into Ultra Roaracryst to aim for the control collar that Parcc has on. The collar is strong but when Parcc was knocked down, then Kouchu realized that he has to save Parcc from dying. **In ''Get Sakuro Back!, ''Sakuro was possessed by his puppet counterpart to marry Devil Julia in order to conquer the earth and the Crystal Balls. The brawlers planned to stop the wedding of Sakuro and Julia. To do so, the brawlers went in Puppet Sakuro's lair, and the brawlers breaks Sakuro out of possession through snapping the curse. *Friendly Rivalry: Kouchu and Sakuro formerly. At the very beginning of the series, Kouchu and Sakuro are this when Sakuro gets the Crystal Balls to Hunter Grai, and Kouchu attempts to stop him. *Friendship Hug: Kouchu and Roaracryst hug much often. For an example, when Roaracryst wants to be with Kouchu again, he ran to him, and Kouchu's arms went out for a "hug-snack". *Friendship turn into Romance: Kouchu and Ichigo met at the very young age, and several years later, they've met and fell in love after they remember what happened. *Getting Hugs: Elliott gave Kouchu a hug after curing him from a near-death experience from the poison from ''Mage of Consort, and in The Dancer's Life, ''Kouchu gave Elliott a hug so he could show him how much he cares about Elliott. *Getting Scratched, Cut, or Bruised: Kouchu Misako, on several occasions during the battles. *Getting Slapped or Punched in the Face: Kouchu Misako gets punched by Shauna whenever she gets annoyed/pissed from him. *Getting Threatened: Kouchu gets threatened by his own rival, Marcy Kimensho, for the Crystal Balls, on several occasions. *Getting Tortured: Kouchu gets tortured by evil Crystal Monsters, electrocutions, and broken body. This trope is more influent in later episodes. For an example, Hunter Grai tortures Kouchu in Season 1 by grabbing him by the collar of his sweatshirt. *Guilt and Remorse: In ''Goodbye, Plantmore?!, ''Kouchu feels guilty when Plantmore quits his adventures after failing to overcome Marukas. *Handshakes: Kouchu and his brawler crew members handshakes. *Having Nightmares:In ''Snoozing or Losing, ''Kouchu cannot fall asleep after being cursed with the sequence of bad dreams of threadworms, ghosts, and the scary stuff. *Helping Others: Kouchu and his friends help each other whether they are in danger on a regular basis. *Hero Getting Killed by an Enemy **In ''The Losing Soul, ''Kouchu and Sakuro's souls are taken away from Devil J. **In ''IXL World, Part 2, ''Kouchu was getting killed by the Big IXL Alien, only to be revived at the end of that episode. *Hero Song: Kouchu and his friends sang "Every Crystal Has a Power!" *Hero's Food and Fuel: Shown in the episode, ''Unestimated, ''Kouchu eats chocolate chip muffin for breakfast to make more appreciative to Sakuro the cook. *Hero's Reasons and Backstory **Kouchu told the brawlers in ''Mooselette Goes Around Town, It is revealed at his young childhood, when he was 4, Kouchu was led outside to play. He sawed a crystal ball and stole it, and saw a Mooselette. Kouchu wanted to catch it, so he threw his first crystal ball at it, and it popped out of it. Marcy appeared and started to snatch the ball out of Kouchu's hand, and they fought over it, then Mooselette attacked both of the kids.(That is how Kouchu and Marcy became forever rivals). Marcy's parents let Marcy go to Kouchu's house, but several times Marcy argues and fight with Kouchu. She is also hurting him as well. She got in trouble everytime she hurts Kouchu, and sometimes her parents catches her. **Elliott revealed in Pride Parade? it was revealed that it was revealed that 14 years ago, when Elliott and Kouchu were both 6, Elliott sawed Kouchu at the arcade with his friends. He thinks Kouchu is cool and wanted to hang out with him, however, he found out that in the arcade fighting competition, he is competing against his team to win 1 million dollars. ***When the competition starts, all of Elliott's team starts to reject him when he screws up. Elliott, upset, walks away from the group, and decided to join Kouchu's team instead. Kouchu then accepted Elliott's request and both and their team won a million dollars. They have became friends afterwards. Kouchu have also helped Elliott overcome bullies, even the ones from his team in the competition. They both went to school together and studied, too. *Hero's Weakness: Kouchu Misako's weakness is threadworms, and still scared of them ever since he had nightmares as a child. *Heroes have an Evil Side: Kouchu has been possessed many times: **In Crystal Jewels Night of Trouble ''(2001), he was possessed as one of Trawspine's devil kids. **In ''Crystal Jewels Rangers ''(2004), Kouchu was possessed by Martus as a evil rock star. **In ''Crystal Jewels Time ''(2005), Kouchu was possessed by an electric spirit. *Heroes' Last Words **"''Take care of everyone, Roaracryst. Paerc, you're free now. I'm sorry, I wish I could be with you since you're alive..." ~ Kouchu Misako, died before being revived later by Paerc.